leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings
General * Tag Team is now available at level 1 and has 4 ranks. true damage. * As , this damage is increased by 1% for every . * As , this damage is increased by 1% for every . }} :}} Quinn fires an explosive bolt from her crossbow, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and them for a few seconds, while dealing 60% damage to surrounding enemies. }} |description2 = :}} Valor dashes on his target, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects.}} |leveling = 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 42 / 66 / 90 / 114 / 138 0.75 / 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 |leveling2 = 40 / 100 / 160 / 220 |cooldown = 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 }} :}} Valor tracks the last 10 seconds of movement of all enemy champions on the field from above. All tracks that fall within Quinn's vision (up to 1300 units) is revealed as a trail, which grows fainter with age to indicate the direction of movement. :}} Quinn commands Valor to grant of the target 750-radius area within 2100 range for up to 30 seconds, also revealing tracks. Upon reactivation or using Tag Team, Valor will mark all enemies within the area as Vulnerable for 6 seconds. The sight lingers for 0.5 seconds upon reactivation. }} |description2 = :}} Valor screeches shrilly, marking surrounding enemies as Vulnerable for 6 seconds while also causing minions and monsters to for 2 seconds. }} |description3 = Attacks against Vulnerable enemies will consume the mark and apply bonus damage. |cooldown = 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 / 8 }} :}} Quinn barrage of up to bolts in the direction she came from to cover her retreat. The effect will end early if she collides with terrain. The bolts will the nearest enemy and deals physical damage to the first enemy hit. }} |description2 = :}} Valor gouges at his target, dealing physical damage and harshly reducing the target's movement speed, which decays over 3 seconds.}} |leveling = 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 * 160 / 240 / 320 / 400 / 480 | 320 / 480 / 640 / 800 / 960 }} |leveling2 = 70 / 150 / 230 / 310 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % |cooldown = 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 |targeting = }} gains bonus attack speed and bonus movement speed for 3 seconds whenever she trigger's . gains the same bonuses at all times. |description2 = and switch places on the battlefield. Quinn is a ranged marksman while Valor is a melee assassin. Valor's abilities scale with ranks in Tag Team. |leveling = 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 % 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 |cooldown = Between 8 and 15 seconds, based on what feels good }} Development Hide= |-| Mechanic Exploration= Quinn ;Harrier *''Reiterating from the first draft...'' The next time a nearby enemy champion takes damage greater than 10% of their current health or has their movement impaired, Valor will mark them as for 4.5 seconds. This cannot happen again for 10 seconds. Movement slows from item passives will not trigger Harrier. Quinn can attack a Vulnerable enemy to deal bonus damage. My attempt her was to make Harrier more dependable and involve Quinn's allies - i.e. her support. I really like how it turned out. ;Heightened Senses * ''Active removed. Valor keeps watch from above. The next time Quinn walks within 900 units of an enemy champion who is concealed by brush or the fog of war, Valor will reveal them for a short duration. This cannot happen again for some seconds (affected by cooldown reduction). The active would then be reserved as a trigger-key, similar to Wallop on Gnar - since it cannot be on cooldown. ;Vault ideas * Quinn bounds toward the target enemy and then vaults off them, leaping back in the direction of cast and harshly slowing the enemy for 2 seconds. Quinn is untargetable for the duration of the dash and will land ~500 units away from her target. Damage and interrupt removed; untargetability gained. * Quinn bounds toward the target enemy and then vaults off them, leaping a distance in the target direction and harshly slowing the enemy for 2 seconds. Quinn is untargetable for the duration of the dash and will land ~500 units away from her target. As above, except Quinn can control the direction of the hop similar to Death Ray. * Quinn bounds toward the target enemy and then vaults off them, harshly slowing them for 2 seconds. If Quinn enters a movement command during the dash she can choose the direction she will vaults in, otherwise she will leap back toward the direction of cast. Quinn is untargetable for the duration of the dash and will land ~500 units away from her target. As above, except the direction of the hop is controlled as with Martial Poise. Transforming ;First Draft *Quinn utilizes a Gnar-like mechanic, gaining the ability to transform upon reaching maximum Flow. ;Utilize Harrier/Vulnerability * Whenever an enemy champion's health is dropped below 30% of their maximum health or their movement is interrupted, Valor will mark them as Vulnerable for a short duration - cawing loudly to mark his interest. Similar sound effect as Heightened Senses. Quinn can opt to tag-out with Valor, allowing him to go in for the kill. *The specifics of how Quinn transforms would need to be decided. Perhaps an ability becomes available to cast (maybe her ultimate is available at level 1, but can only be activated when a vulnerable enemy is nearby.) Or, one-or-more of her basic abilities become transform-buttons (similar to Gnar and my first draft). *Valor would be designed as an assassin, with players wanting to become him in order to finishing off low-healthed enemies. Valor ;General aims *Valor needs to be a cohesive champion in his own right, similar to Mega Gnar, Cougar, Spider, etc. I would personally opt for the two kits to share cooldowns and general theme, similar to Gnar - but so long as the kits flow into one another, that's fine. *Valor needs to be an aspect of "Quinn and Valor" that people pick Quinn for, and transforming into Valor should be something players want to do (for Valor). At the moment a lot of players treat Valor like a personal On The Hunt or a glorified Highlander - only to be used for chasing and fleeing. While this may be an inevitable feature (he'll probably always be a high-speed/mobility character) - being Valor should be... more. *Skystrike shouldn't be attached to the transformation and I would personally prefer if it didn't end the transformation early. Imagine if activating Wind Slash removed all of Riven's other bonuses? Actually, this is probably a bad example because Riven is probably more than capable without the other bonuses... but still. Maybe Valor creates a swell that suspends all surrounding enemy champions for a short duration before slamming them into the ground. ;Random ability ideas for Valor * Sends two fixed-length waves forward that converge on the cursor (similarly to Glitterlance or Pocket Rockets). * Valors basic attacks cause him to dash a through his target, homing in on the cursor. The dash speed scales with Valor's attack speed. but on every attack, and it literally only moves him to the other side of his target. * Valor dashes forward in an arch and then orbits back around to his starting position, dealing damage to all enemies he dashes through. Enemies can be damaged up to twice, once in each direction. * Valor dashes forward, dealing damage to all enemies he passes through and pulling them toward his position at the time of impact. The CC is like how Vi's Vault Breaker interacts with minions - a sort of line version of Moonfall, pulling all enemies into a thin line. |-| First draft= Quinn's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. Her secondary resource bar instead displays her Flow. Quinn starts the game with 0 Flow and generates 1 Flow with every 25 units she travels, up to 100 Flow. While stationary, Quinn's Flow will deplete at a rate of 5 per second; increasing to 10 per second after 5 seconds. will cause Quinn to tag-out with . Valor is a melee attacker that passively benefits from % bonus movement speed, which gradually decreases to 15% while in combat, and the ability to ignore unit collision. Valor's Flow will gradually decay over 15 seconds, after which Quinn will tag back in and cannot generate Flow again for 13 seconds. |details = false }} Quinn commands Valor to fly forwards in a line, dealing physical damage and blinding all enemies in 210-unit area surrounding himself for seconds when he collides with an enemy. |description2 = When cast at 100 Flow, Quinn will tag-out with Valor upon commanding him to fly forward, who will remain on the field for a fair duration starting upon finishing Blinding Assault. |description3 = : Valor deals physical damage to all enemies within 275-range of himself and blinds them for seconds. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1025 }}}} Quinn gains bonus attack speed and movement speed for 3 seconds whenever she attacks a enemy and upon returning to the battlefield after using . |description2 = Valor passively benefits from bonus attack speed. |description3 = Instantly reveals the surrounding 2100-unit area for 2 seconds. The cooldown of Heightened Senses is refreshed whenever returns to the battlefield after using . |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 2100 }}}} Quinn fires a grapple-tipped bolt in the target direction that deals physical damage to the first enemy hit, also pulling them into Quinn's attack range and then slowing them by 50%. If the target is already in Quinn's attack range they will still be briefly pulled toward her, interrupting them. The slow decays over the duration. The slow from Vault can trigger Harrier. |description2 = If the grapple hits terrain or structure, Quinn will pull herself toward it. |description3 = Valor dashes to an enemy, dealing physical damage and harshly slowing them for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }}}} The next time a nearby enemy champion takes damage greater than 10% of their current health or has their movement impaired, Valor will mark them as for 4.5 seconds. This cannot happen again for 10 seconds. Movement slows from item passives will not trigger Harrier. |description2 = Quinn can attack a Vulnerable enemy to deal bonus physical damage and reduce the cooldown on Harrier to 3 seconds. |leveling2 = 25 / 55 / 115 / 235 |range = 1000 |custominfo=Harrier / Skystrike is available at level 1. }} Quinn returns to perform Skystrike, dealing physical damage to all enemies within range. The damage is increased by 1% for every 1% of the target's missing health. |leveling = |cooldown = 60 / 50 / 40 / 30 |range = 700 |cost = 100% |costtype = of remaining Flow }}}} tl;dr; *Quinn's abilities no longer cost anything. *Quinn's transformation mechanic is now similar to , transforming upon reaching 100 Flow. Unlike Gnar, this will not trigger automatically but Quinn loses her AOE harass/blind unless she does (off-sets making the ability free). **Tag Team is now Quinn's innate ability and Harrier is now Quinn's human-form ultimate. *Quinn's ultimate is now available at level 1. *Vault reworked (since it's the ability people seem to dislike the most). *Harrier reworked to be more dependable. The change also encourages duo-laning, since her support can now apply the mark (indirectly). Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions